In many gas wells, inflowing fluid passes through a sand screen which filters out particulates from the inflowing gas. Generally, the flow rate of the inflowing gas is very high such that any sand production can cause substantial erosion of components in a gas well completion. The sand production is controlled with sand screens employed either as stand-alone screens or in combination with a surrounding gravel pack. However, the velocity of the inflowing gas often can exceed an erosion velocity which causes erosion of the sand screen and ultimate failure of the sand screen. Once the sand screen fails, the risk of erosion arises with respect to other elements of the completion. Use of gravel packing may limit the velocity of particulates; however gravel packs are not necessarily uniform along the entire sand screen, resulting in high, erosive flow rates through poorly packed regions.